Time after Time
by Darkness Chick 54
Summary: Hitomi was regular girl or so she thought. One day the pocket watch around her neck sent her back to the 1920s. Well as she's there she trys to find out who she is. She's also Chrono's reincarnation and the seventh apostle.But she has powers that surpass
1. Back to the 1920s

This is my first Chrono Crusade story so be nice!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Chrono Crusade but if I did …sigh but I do own Hitomi so nobody steal her! On with the story then!  
8888888888888888888888888888888888

A girl the age of 13 was listening to a song on her I-pod ,it was Boulevard of Broken Dreams. Her name was Hitomi. She had waist length dark brown hair, her height was around 5ft. 2in., and her eyes were a pale green with a few red flecks in them. As she was listening to the song she looked herself in the mirror wondering to herself , 'Who am I really.' Her hands roving over the soft silk material of her pants up over the black silk tank top and to the strange little gold pocket watch that was on her neck.

It was a small pocket watch given to her when she was really little. Hitomi would find comfort in listening to the soft tick tick tick of the pocket watch. As she walked over to the her she was still listening to the song Boulevard of Broken Dreams. Hitomi favored that song a lot so she pretty much downloaded that song 20 times on her I-pod. Hitomi looked down once more to the pocket she thought, 'If you were supposed to be so important, then why can't you tell me who I really am?' Hitomi then lowered her head on her cushy pillow to fall in a troubled sleep. As the little watch started to glow a button pushed to forever change her life.

With Chrono and Rosette

"Rosette wait up!" cried a tired Chrono. "Well its not my fault you're so slow, Chrono!" said a laughing Rosette. The little devil eventually caught up. Rosette couldn't help but giggle at his tired and annoyed face. When all of a sudden she felt a electrical shock go up her body. "Owwww!" cried Rosette. "What's the matter Rosette?" said the worried Chrono. " I think it was the seal that shocked me!" she said. "But why would do that?" asked Chrono. "Don't worry about Chrono I'm sure it was just a accident or something ." But Chrono wasn't convinced, though he just let the thought go. They just kept on walking down the hall. Not knowing that that shock was telling them that someone important was going to cross their paths soon.

Back to Hitomi

Hitomi eyes gently fluttered open. Immediately her eyes opened wide taking in her surroundings. She was in a small grassy area with lots of trees. She shivered a little bit at the bitter whipping cold. "Where the hell am I?" asked Hitomi to herself. She was starting to get a little lightheaded, she stood up anyway. Walking weakly to the end of the grassy area to see a huge building in the distance. She tried to walk a little further but collapsed from exhaustion and the bitter cold.

To Azmaria in her POV

I was walking in the cold trying to find a nice place to relax. I had slight headache from a little while ago.

Flashback

"Azmaria, could you be a dear and go get Rosette and Chrono for me?" asked Sister Kate sweetly. "Why of coarse Sister Kate." I said. A couple minutes later I was in with a nervous Chrono and Rosette. "Thank you Azmaria." said Sister Kate. "You're welcome." I said. As I went to the door I heard an outburst of yelling reached my ears. I turned around to hear Sister Kate yelling , "ROSETTE CAN YOU EVEN GO ONE BATTLE WITHOUT DESTROYING SOMETHING! I MEAN THIS HAS TO BE WORST YET!" "I'm sorry didn't mean to!" sobbed Rosette. While Chrono just rolled his eyes. I turned and left giggling the whole way.  
End Flashback I laughed as that memory crossed my mind. As I walked along the court yard, in the distance I saw what looked like a body. Picking up my pace I ran to see what or who it was. When I got close enough I gasped, "Oh my goodness!" I saw a young girl with waist length dark brown hair.

Normal POV

Azmaria bent down and turned over the girl. Seeing that her lips were blue sent even more worry into Azmaria. Then her eyes went down to what was around Hitomi's neck. "That looks just like Rosette's seal, but I don't have time to worry about that. I have to her back to the Magdalene Order!" Azmaria then took the girls arm and slung it over her shoulder. 'Augh. She's heavy.' thought Azmaria. She dragged Hitomi slowly back to the Magdalene Order.

Chrono was able to slip away from Sister Kate and Rosette. But he knew that Rosette would kill him later for leaving. But he decided to enjoy himself for awhile. As he walked a little farther he saw Azmaria with a person slung over her shoulder. He ran up to Azmaria. "I found this girl over there. Her lips are pale and she feels ice cold!" cried Azmaria. Azmaria fell slightly due to the weight on her shoulder. Chrono said, " Here Azmaria, hand her over to me." Azmaria handed Hitomi carefully over to Chrono carefully. He picked Hitomi up bridal style and ran full speed to the Magdalene order with Azmaria close behind.  
888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Well here is the first chapter of my story so R&R and tell me what you think! Ja Ne! 


	2. Meeting New Friends

Yay thank you for the reviews they were all great! Well here is the second chapter I'll try to make this a little longer than the first one okay? Well on with the story.

Hitomi's POV

_All I can see is darkness . Where am I? "You are here to help defeat Pandemonium you are the final apostle….." I looked to where the voice came from but all I could hear was a tick tick sound . "Who are you?" I asked quietly. "You find out all the answers in do time my child……"_

Chrono's POV

As I carried her back to the Magdalene order I heard her say, _"Who are you?"_

I looked down at her and saw she was still unconscious. A little gleam caught my eye I looked at her neck to find the pocket watch.

Normal POV

Chrono stared at the pocket watch in disbelief but then remembered he had to get this girl back to the order. Azmaria finally caught up to Chrono. "I'll get Father Remington and Sister Kate!" Azmaria said as she ran off in the direction of Sister Kate's office. Chrono carried Hitomi over to a vacant room in the order and layed her down on the soft bed. Her brown hair covered her face. For some strange reason Chrono felt connected to her. Almost as if she was him…..

Rosette's POV

I walked down the hallway looking for Chrono. _"I'll give him one of my super noogies for leaving me alone to face off Sister Kate…."_ I smirked at the thought of that. All of a sudden I felt something knock me down to the ground. "Owwwww…."

Normal POV

"Oh Rosette I'm so sorry Rosette are you okay?" Azmaria asked worriedly. "Yeah I'm fine Azmaria but what's the rush?" She looked at Azmaria cocked eyed. Azmaria explained the whole ordeal of the situation leaving out the part of the pocket watch of coarse. Rosette just asked, "Where is Chrono?" Azmaria pointed to where she last saw Chrono. Rosette walked into the room and spotted Chrono. He looked up and smiled at her.

Hitomi's POV

I heard voices but all I could see was darkness. I listened to their voices. One sounded like a boy the other a girl. They were talking about me I could tell. So with all the strength I could muster I opened my eyes. "Where am I…." I asked wearily.

Normal POV

Chrono looked to where the voice came from. He found that the girl had woken up. "Are you okay?" Chrono asked worriedly. Hitomi stared at him like he was crazy. "Y-Yeah I'm alright. But can you tell me where I am?" "You're in at the Magdalene Order." Rosette said. "What's your name?" "My name is Hitomi…" Azmaria came back in the room with Sister Kate ,Father Remington was busy with a mission . Azmaria came up to Hitomi and said, "Oh are you okay you looked terrible when we got you up here." "I'm fine a little dizzy but alright." Sister Kate came up. "Lets get you into some clean clothes dear they look dirty don't want you getting sick do we and why don't you take a shower why you're at it, ok? Azmaria why don't you show her to where the showers are ." "Yes Sister Kate. Come on Hitomi lets get you cleaned up." Hitomi stared at them blankly with her pale green eyes. "I guess so…." Hitomi got up and fell back down on the floor. Chrono got off the bed and went to her side. "Are you sure your okay?" "Yeah a little dizzy but I'll manage." Hitomi smiled warmly at him which made him blush. Rosette saw the look on Chrono's face and burst out laughing. Hitomi giggled a little too. Azmaria helped Hitomi to her feet and they both went to take a shower.

1:30 min. later

Azmaria and Hitomi walked of the shower room and they were wearing the same thing. (You know the outfit Azmaria where's when she's on a mission.) "That shower felt great!" Hitomi said happily. "Yeah it did!" "So what do you want to do now Azmaria?" "Well….do you like to sing?" Hitomi nodded in response. "Would you like to come down to the chapel and watch the choir sing?" "I'd love to! Could I sing with you?" "Of coarse what ever you would like to do." "I'll meet you there in a little okay I want do something first." "Okay I'll meet you there in a little." Azmaria headed to where the chapel was. Hitomi walked back to her room to find Chrono still there. "Oh hello Chrono didn't know you were still here." Chrono sighed and said, "Hitomi I need to ask you something." "Okay…" "How did you get that pocket watch?"

Ok second chapter complete I'll update again when I get 2 more reviews okay. Well see ya later!


End file.
